


Fall-ing for you

by PiKkaSiette



Series: Discord writing contest [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiKkaSiette/pseuds/PiKkaSiette
Summary: Kagami follow her own advice.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Discord writing contest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Fall-ing for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for a contest with "Fall" as a theme

It's been a month since this lovely sunny afternoon on the board of the Seine with Adiren. Marinette said the ice cream was magic but I think that for once she was wrong.  
He never invite me to a date after, it seems like he was still on his old crush, a mystery gril that he couldn't reach and who was breaking his heart. 

At first I thought it was Marinette but I was wrong.

And at first I thought I was in love with Adrien, that he was the one, but I was wrong again.

I realised that he was on the wrong target two weeks ago, when I finally accepted that he never really saw me in a love light, that I always was his second choice and that's at this moment that I allowed myself to fall for her. 

I remember the day I opened my eyes as if it was yesterday. She was waiting for Adiren on the stairs at the front of the school. Adrien and I just finished our fencing practice and Alya, Nino and Marinette wanted to go to the movie with him. I wasn't expecting to go with them. Marinette wasn't obliged to noticed me, to talk to me, because I broke her heart by pursuing Adrien but she came to me and ask me to go with them. It certainly doesn't mean anything for her, it was just a normal friend thing but she wanted for me to be by her side and it warmed my heart.  
During the movie, she was sitting between me and Adrien and I couldn't help that deep feeling burning inside of my chest when I caught Adiren looking at her with what seems to be love in his eyes. I wasn't hard to find out that what I was felling was jealousy but my brain was still trying to figure out why I was jealous. After all, Adiren doesn't like me that way and I accept that now, I think... It's just that Adrien already hurt Marinette, and more than once. He miss his chance and besides there's Luka... And it was when I remember the blueberry boy that my brain caught up on why I was jealous, I have a crush on Marinette and the idea of other boy turning around her and maybe hurt her makes me sick. The movie ended and I realised that I didn't follow it at all. When we were out of the theater, Adrien's bodyguard was waiting for him and he got back to his house. Alya and Nino got away as well because they somehow needed to guard their siblings. It was now Marinette and I again as when we were doing that friendship game. We looked at each other, she let out a cute giggle and then proposed me to go get a drink. We sat down and talked until my time has come to get back home.

After that we start seeing each other more, by going out together and also by talking by text or video chat. With each day I could feel that we were getting closer and that I felt more and more in love with the incredible girl that was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Yes, at this point it was love and I was doomed. The urge to pursuing her was stronger by each second that I was spending by her side and soon I couldn't hide from my mom my interest for the sweet baker girl. I was the first surprised when she gave me her approval. It was unexpected but she really said that she was happy that I found someone special that was making me happy.

After that, I tried to make Marinette understand that I didn't want her as just a friend, that I wanted her to be something more, that I wanted for her to be my special someone. My first step was to try to know if she was into girls too. Baby steps. I learned that she was into girl and boys from her parents, they're nice but they really can't keep anything for them but this was a good point to start. It mean that I can win her heart. It mean that I've all my chances to be with her and give her all the love she deserve.

I was before the bakery and I had a plan, all the Saturday was planned for her and me. At the end of the day I was going to tell her how I feel and if everything goes well, at the end of the day I'll be the luckiest girl alive. Even more than Ladybug. I didn't tell her that I was comming to get her but I was sure that she was free, for that I asked her parents for a little help. When I got in the shop, her mom looked at me with what looks like pain in her eyes. She asked me to go in the back and to wait for her. Once the customer leave the shop she came to me : 

\- I'm sorry sweetie but Marinette is sick today,...

I was sad, yes, but I couldn't let her alone and I really wanted to spend all the day with her.

\- I understand Sabine but I maybe still can help by taking care of her.  
\- That's really nice of you Kagami. You know the way?

She smiled at me and watch me got up in the appartement. I entered into her room without knocking, I past my head by the trapdoor and I think that at that moment my heart broke. She was under a blanket on her chair sobbing. Her room was dark, and cold. All the life and the happiness was gone. I didn't think twice and runed by her side :

\- Marinette? Are you ok ? Your mom told me you were sick so I came to take care of you. What happen? Why are you crying? 

I put my hand on her shoulder to resure her. She turned around and looked at me. Thanks to the light coming from the skylight I can see her beautiful blue eyes, now red and her wet cheeks. 

\- K-kagami? 

The tears were falling again and she was crying louder now. I took her in my arms, trying to cheer her up, telling her that everything'll be ok and that I'm here to listen to her if she need to talk. She return the embrace by puting her arms around me, buring her head in my chest and passing her legs above mines. She looks so small and vulnerable like that. I start running my hand up and down on her back. I let her cry until she calm down, watching for any Akuma trying to get her. 

\- T-thanks... 

\- No problem. Are you felling better? 

\- Yes, I'm feeling better now you're here. 

She then hug me again, laying her head on me again but this time with what look like a smile on her face. I suppose that my confession will wait, for now what matter is the happiness of the girl in my arms. 

It's been weeks since that day and things didn't move the way I expect between Marinette and I. We're now what we can call best friends I think. We're spending even more time together and we kind of take for habit to hang out every Saturday, to watch movie or just talking and she's comming at almost all my fencing match to support me. We're still not dating but now that she seems happier, I'm determined to tell her how I feel. We needed to see each other today and she was the one that planned the day. She insisted that we get an ice cream at André even if it was cold. So there we are on a bench in the park sharing an ice cream orange and blueberry flavor. The park was beautiful at that time of the year, the leaves where warm and covering the floor. Because of the chilly time we were almost alone and the city was calm around us. After the ice cream we just sat there enjoying the moment. She was the one to broke the silence. 

\- Happy birthday, Kagami. 

When I turned my head to look at her, she was giving me a gift. I felt a wave of happiness trough my body. I preciously took the gift, afraid to break it and watched it. 

\- You made me a gift for my birthday? 

-Yes of course,I know I'm late a-... 

-Thanks you! 

At that moment I took her in my arms, burring my head in the crock of her neck. She softly laugh at my reaction. 

\- Don't thank me yet, you still don't I you like what I offer you. 

\- Whatever it is, I'm sure that it'll be incredible because it's comming from you Marinette. 

I think that she was blushing but maybe it's just me imagining things. I opened the gift and took it out of the paper he was warped in. It was a bag for my fencing stuff, he was red and black with golden brodery on it. He was beautiful, and soon, happy tears were running down my cheeks. 

\- K-kagami are you ok? 

\- Yes, thanks you I love it. 

\- A-are you sure? You're crying and if you don't like it it's ok you k-

\- I'm crying happy tears Marinette. I'm really happy, you're making me happy. Thanks. 

I took her in my arms, kepping her as close as possible to me. She was laughing and it was the mor wonderful sound that I ever heard. After a moment, she spoke in my ear, her warm breath tickling my ear. 

\- I've an other gift for you Kagami. 

I got back a little to look at her, I was almost lost in her eyes and my brain was almost out because of the fact that our faces were only a few inches apart. 

\- O-oh yeah? 

I let out that sentence in a low breath, I was hypnotised by her lips, so close to mine, so reachable. When I locked eyes with her again I noticed that she started moving forward. We were closer and closer until our lips met. It was like electricity run down my spine buy as much as the peak was enjoyable it was really short and shy. She got back and looked at my reaction, she seemed ready for any kind of rejection but I just smiled at her. She smiled back and let out a shaky breath. She then put her forehead on mine, a big smile on her sweet lips. 

\- I love you Kagami

The only thing I could do to that was to kiss her again. It was more passionate and longer than the first one but he was as mesmerising an amazing. I then broke the kiss, took her jaw in my hand and locking eyes with her again. And it's breathlessly that I finally let out the words that I wanted to tell her since month now 

\- I love you too Mari 

The End.


End file.
